Alice Stars
by Lady Kaka
Summary: Mikan Sakura has recently transferred to Alice Academy and joined the Alice Stars, unfortunately the group wasn't what she had originally had in mind. Battles, Secrets, Death, Betrayal, Love and Lemons. MIKANxNATSUME
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I feel like I just uploaded a NatsumexMikan fic...I'm addicted, and this story wouldn't leave my mind...

The story kind of follows the original story of Gakuen Alice, she enrols in a school realizes she has a magic power but the difference is Mikan is 17 years old, Alice academy is a school for all not just those with Alices...the rest will be revealed in later chapters so read on ;)

**Rating: M** M because there's going to be foul language, violent gory scenes, and my favourite...sex.

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura has recently transferred to the relatively normal Alice Academy. Upon arrival Mikan is inclined to choose a course she wishes to join, she chooses the **Alice Stars. **The Alice Stars hold more in store for Mikan more so than she ever realized possible. Friends, Love, Secrets, Battles, Betrayal, this course was suppose to be simple, just what has Mikan gotten herself into.

**Disclaimer: the story of Gakuen Alice and its marvelous characters are not my own, I simply manipulate them to my desire**

* * *

The new shiny new toy, that's me, Mikan Sakura.

Girls and boys are ogling me and it's becoming extremely uncomfortable and slightly annoying. I expected this behaviour however, it was inevitable, a girl who moves to a small isolated town in the middle of the school semester, of course I'm going to be the center of gossip, I'm the shiny new toy.

A sigh escaped my lips as I made my way towards the main office.

The room was large, that was my first impression. A large counter top separated any students or guests who may enter the school from the secretaries whom worked behind the counter on their computers. The room was octagon in shape and several closed doors decorated the room, probably principals and secretaries offices. I walked closer to the counter top peering over to announce my arrival.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" The delicate old woman asked peering from behind her computer screen.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura; I've been enrolled to start here today." I stated none too confidently. I watched as the woman pursed her lips deep in thought before returning her attention to her computer. The sound of the clicking of computer keys filled the awkward silence as she type at an alarmingly slow rate.

"Ah…Mikan, yes, yes here you are." The woman smiled brightly as she stood from behind her desk and walked agonizingly slowly towards me.

Before she stopped before me she grabbed a paper that had just slid out of the bulky printer. She placed the paper on the counter top that separated the two of us and began reciting my life story thus far.

"Mikan Sakura, 17 years old, third year student, transferring from Tokyo high school, hmmm….It says here you will be residing with your grandfather, is this correct?" The woman didn't tear her eyes away from the paper as she continued to scan my transferring information.

"Yes, I'm living with my Ji-Chan." I stated mater-of-fact, hoping that that would conclude _that_ matter.

The woman nodded her head indicating she had heard my answer, she continued nodding her head as she concluded with my transcript.

"Well Mikan, all seems to be in order, it is truly unfortunate that you'll be transferring so late in the semester, especially given the circumstances, but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. I don't think there really was a better option for you." The woman stated mater-of-fact.

I felt my patience running thin, the woman may know under what circumstances I transferred to this, Alice Academy, but she doesn't understand anything, she doesn't know me and what really happened. I hate it when adults think they know everything. The woman looked at me apologetically sensing my animosity, it was evident I didn't wish to divulge any information to her; neither did I wish to remain on this topic any longer.

"Your old school send us your previous class schedules and we worked to the best of our ability to accommodate your schedule so that it wouldn't alter too much, the only real change is that you will be required to choose one remaining elective."

I quirked an eyebrow at the woman, my semester consisted of 5 strenuous classes, and now I have to take on an additional elective.

"Don't worry dear, there only fun courses designed to eliminate some of the stress students face. A relaxing course if you will." The woman explained further as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a large pink paper with neatly scribbled penmanship.

"These are the available courses, you may choose whichever one you fancy, and I'll mandate that into your schedule so that you can begin your first day here." The phone rang which resulted in a bright smile from the secretary; she nodded at the paper she handed to me before running over to the phone and answering it with a cheery voice.

With a reluctant sigh I scanned the piece of paper and decided upon which _relaxing course_ I should enrol into. They were relatively fun electives such as art, music, soccer class, courses that were relevant to some, but not a requirement to graduate any school. The only course that gained my interest was the Alice stars, I presumed the class dealt with astronomy, and I had always had a particular liking for that area of study, it came easily to me and I decided that it could be considered a _relaxing course._ I would pass with flying colours without exerting myself.

The sound of the phone clicking back onto its rest stand brought my attention back to the old secretary who continued to smile brightly as she made her way back towards me.

"So Mikan, have you selected the elective you wish to enrol?"

"Yeah, the Alice stars."

The secretary's smile faltered as she looked at me with questioning eyes. Perhaps I had selected the wrong course, if her face displayed any emotion it was fear and anxiety, was astronomy truly this difficult?

I once again quirked an eyebrow at the secretary which seemed to snap her out of her trance, she coughed and cleared her throat before she plastered that bright smile back onto her face.

"Well you see Mikan, the Alice stars are comprised of an elite group of students, students who either pass the diagnostic testing, or whom are invited to join the class. So you see its really quite imposs-"

"I'll take the test." I stated, cutting her off mid-sentence. All the other electives on that pink piece of paper seemed like they would require effort. I had to focus on my studies, astronomy really was simple for me, and it was the only course I could/would consider. It wouldn't hinder my studies and I would get an exceptional grade.

The secretary looked at me questioningly before nodding her head, disapprovingly. I stared at her questionable antics but didn't pry; I really could care less about others and their issues.

"All right, well then, if you'll follow me, the test usually only takes a maximum of five minutes, if you pass I'll enrol you into the Alice Stars. If not you must select an alternative class, do you understand?"

I nodded my head in understanding while I followed her to a room located behind her computer desk. Inside the room were two chairs that faced one another other than that the room was barren and empty. There were no windows in the room and no colour the only light came from an ancient light bulb hanging from the ceiling. We came through the door on the left hand side, and there was also a door directly adjacent to it in the small room.

The old woman made her way cautiously towards the adjacent door and lightly knocked on the sturdy frame. It seemed like an eternity before a muffled "what…" escaped from behind the door. I could see the secretary tense up at the voice, once she regained her composure she spoke without her cheery attitude.

"We have a potential candidate for testing."

I could hear ruffling behind the door, curses and the sound of objects crashing on the floor. The door slowly opened and the secretary bowed before backing up slowly to the door we had previously entered through.

I watched her as she flashed me a nervous smile before excusing herself.

I stared at the door for a little while, what have I gotten myself into?

"Who are you?"

The voice sent a shiver down my spine; I tensed at the deep, husky, cold, threatening voice that had interrogated me. Slowly I turned to the man in question and openly gawked at him.

Despite his numerous piercings, tattoos, dark make-up and over all dark clothing, he was really quite gorgeous. The man sighed at my antics and I could see the anger growing on his face, for some reason this man was absolutely terrifying to me.

"M-Mikan, Mikan Sakura." I finally stuttered out as it looked like he was about to scream at me. He smirked and I could sense a feeling of pride emitting from him, he was aware that my terror was because of him and that seemed to please him. How sadistic.

"Well Mikan, why are you here?" He muttered tauntingly while taking the seat opposite of me.

Wasn't the answer rather obvious, I wasn't here willingly…sighing I explained my wish to join the Alice star class.

He smirked at my behaviour; perhaps my cocky demeanour was a bit too much.

"Well then please hold out your hand." He placed his open palm towards me; I stared at his extremity questioningly.

"I assure you, no harm will befall you."

Reluctantly I extended my hand and watched as he tightly gripped my small hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep intake of air. Exactly what kind of test was this?

I stared at the man before me in utter confusion and disbelief, exactly what was he doing, and why did he look so fascinated.

A smirk adorned his face before he slowly opened his eyes, "there it is," he muttered before releasing my hand. He stood and began making his way back towards his office.

"Welcome to the Alice Stars Mikan Sakura, I'll be your new Sensei, Persona." And with that he closed the door behind him.

I stared at his door for what seemed like an eternity, I was still rather confused as to what had recently occurred but I disregarded any speculations I made. Regardless of that weird test and unusual man, I was in the class I wanted. I slowly made my way to the door I previously entered through and made my way towards the old secretary.

She stood as soon as she saw me emerge from the door and awaited my results.

"He said I passed." I stated while standing right beside her.

She visibly tensed at my words and sighed in what seemed to be defeat. "I understand, let me print your new time table then."

While she handed me the warm paper fresh from the printer that contained my classes I smiled and thanked her for her assistance. Making my way towards the office door I vaguely remember hearing her mutter, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Mikan Sakura." I stopped dead in my tracks once the door behind me shut closed, exactly what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Hey it's a new story**

**Before you ask why is Mikan so OOC, I know she's cold and rude and not the bright bubbly girl we've all come to love, but I assure you this change is NOT permanent.**

**You may also be wondering exactly why Mikan is so angry when the reason regarding her transfer is mentioned and she chooses to avoid the subject, the answer will become clear once the story unravels. **

**Other than that, I apologize for any spelling errors/grammar errors, I edited this profusely but I'm seriously not at grammar person! UGHH**

**Anyway leave your impression on this story by reviewing/ favourites/ following and I'll be more inclined to update sooner (Sinister laugh) **

**Until then darlings I bid you farewell xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The story kind of follows the original story of Gakuen Alice, she enrols in a school realizes she has a magic power but the difference is Mikan is 17 years old, Alice academy is a school for all not just those with Alices...the rest will be revealed in later chapters so read on ;)

**Rating: M** M because there's going to be foul language, violent gory scenes, and my favourite...sex.

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura has recently transferred to the relatively normal Alice Academy. Upon arrival Mikan is inclined to choose a course she wishes to join, she chooses the **Alice Stars. **The Alice Stars hold more in store for Mikan more so than she ever realized possible. Friends, Love, Secrets, Battles, Betrayal, this course was suppose to be simple, just what has Mikan gotten herself into.

**Disclaimer: the story of Gakuen Alice and its marvelous characters are not my own, I simply manipulate them to my desire**

**Enjoy-xx**

* * *

"Hey the new girl is pretty cute, wonder if she's single."

"I heard she's one of the smartest kids in the country!"

"They say she got sent her on witness protection."

"I don't know what the guys are even talking about, she's not anything special, if anything she's quite the opposite of cute."

"Something involving murder, money, and corruption, that's why she got sent here!"

It seemed as if every step I made there were rumors being formulated. I ignored the rumors to the best of my ability and tried to pretend as if I couldn't hear the rowdy students at all.

My faithful iPod was currently tuned on and blasting in my ears as I clumsily moved around the school, unaware of my surroundings, but I could clearly hear the students and their remarks.

Unfortunately I figured it would be a month or so before the rumors of how I came to be at Alice Academy would die down.

My homeroom class was English, relatively easy, English didn't pose as a problem to my academic future, but I didn't want to underestimate the tricky subject.

It was obvious I had no clue as to where I was and where I was headed, but unfortunately people would be too busy gossiping about me, or talking in groups for me to approach them and ask for directions. That and my pride was getting the better of me, I'd be damned before I asked someone for help regarding something as trivial as finding a classroom. My stubbornness would cause me to lap the school three times if need be, I would find the class.

By sheer luck I stumbled upon the classroom, before stepping in I took a deep breath and pushed through the door, I realized I was twenty minutes late, I realized I had no legitimate excuse, and I realized I would probably get detention on my first day.

Peering into the classroom I was suddenly made aware that all eyes were on me, understandable really, I did open the door in the middle of their lecture. I scanned the sea of students before I set my sights upon the teacher.

Beautiful, it was the only word that came to me when I laid eyes upon the gentle figure of a man before me. His shoulder length blonde tousled hair, his violet eyes, his mature yet childlike face made him seem approachable, kind, and somewhat of a ladies man. Overall he was a true prince-like fantasy. I was completely unaware that I was standing behind the classroom door peering in for a few moments before the teacher chuckled at my behaviour. Realizing my mistake I quickly walked into the classroom and strode towards my sensei.

"You must be our new student!" The teacher beamed in delight as I handed him my transcript into his class. I nodded my head in response to his statement.

"Mikan-Chan, welcome to English homeroom, my name is Narumi and I'll be your homeroom teacher!" It seemed as though nothing could anger this teacher, he seemed almost too happy and bubbly, to the point of discomfort.

"There is currently only one available seat left in our classroom, the very back left hand corner. Unfortunately the residing occupant, who will from henceforth be your partner, is absent today, but I'm sure you'll become acquainted with him tomorrow! So go ahead and set up back there, we're currently beginning our poetry unit!"

The classroom was split into three columns, each column was comprised of six rows, and each row had its own double table making it a rather large classroom.

The table I shared with my unknown partner was conveniently located right next to a large window overlooking the academies courtyard. I smiled in contentment as I occupied the seat closer to the window and spent the majority of my homeroom period gazing idly outside at the autumn leaves.

Once the bell reverberated of the wall a couple of times I adventured onward to my next class, I wanted to get this first day over as soon as possible.

Math, biology, chemistry, and history were my remaining courses. The day went by the same for each and every class, I introduced myself to my teachers and class, the teacher indicated which seat I would occupy for the remainder of the year, and I stared absentmindedly at anything in the room other than the teacher, completely ignoring their lectures. Class ended and I sluggishly made my way to the next obstacle of a class.

Final period had arrived, Alice stars class, the class that has been occupying my mind since I had been accepted by that weird man earlier this morning. For some odd reason my timetable indicated that the classroom was located outside the academy itself, in a smaller building in a forest behind the school, great.

* * *

The autumn breeze was cool against my bare legs as I made my way through the academies forest to the classroom. I explicitly told my Ji-Chan that regardless of the schools uniform I would prefer to either wear pants, shorts, or a skirt that extended past my knees. Unfortunately my budget was limited and I had to purchase used uniform garments, this included skirts that had been hemmed unbelievably short, tight fitting t-shirts with missing buttons, and a blazer that was just slightly large. All in all I looked somewhat revealing and slightly slutty. I hugged my coat tighter around my small frame as I hurriedly made my way to my final class.

The building was the academies replica only smaller, I was actually in awe upon closer inspection, it seemed as if the building itself was only for students enrolled in the Alice Stars class, which excited me.

Once I made my way through the building I realized that all the students were staring at me and not only that but there really was only a handful of students residing in the building. Given the number of students whom attended the academy, I figured more would be enrolled in this elective.

I made my way towards class A. I stood in the corner of the classroom awaiting the sensei's arrival, I didn't want to steal someone else's seat and I didn't even know what I was supposed to do here.

I stood in the classroom for almost five minutes before students started piling in, I realized there was students from every age group, 14 all the way up to 19. As the students took their seat they all silently stared at me, so I opted to stare at my feet.

When the bell finally rang signaling the start of class I eagerly watched the door for sensei to arrive.

The door creaked open and the man from this morning walked in slowly, gracefully, and powerfully. The same moment of terror I felt this morning reverted throughout my body once again as he looked at me and smirked while continuing his walk to the front of the class.

"For those of you too blind too notice we have been graciously offered a new student, Mikan Sakura." Persona stated in a taunting voice all the while smirking at the class. I was under the impression that he was teasing and taunting me in order to scare me further than I already was, further confirming my speculation of him being sadistic. His face, hidden behind a white mask, landed on me momentarily before he once again began talking, "are you going to sit anytime soon, or would you prefer to stand for the remainder of the semester."

I gulped in fear at his rude and taunting ways before quickly sitting at the first available seat I laid eyes upon.

"Class, Mikan Sakura here willingly enrolled into this class, not only that but she did so without comprehension as to what exactly this course entails, now I don't know about you ,but me…I feel rather offended. Offended that one as weak as herself presumed she could withstand such a demanding course, offended that she believed she was just as good all you hard working students and not only that but she believes she's just as good as you hard working students without even realizing what work it is that you truly do, but what I'm most offended by is the fact that even now she sits here without grasping the concept of what an Alice is, not only that but she has yet to even discover her own Alice."

Gasps and muttering emitted around the classroom and I could feel my peers burning holes into my back. I was so confused with not only Personas speech, but also the class's reaction. I hadn't done anything and I was being penalized. Persona continued to smirk at me, in fact his smirk continually grew as students began muttering and gasping at whatever it was he was saying.

"You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Miss Sakura. Ruka Nogi, you will escort the new girl out into the hallway and explain to her everything there is too know about this ill-fated path she has chosen for herself, can you handle that Nogi without Natsume-Kun around to help you?" Persona once again tauntingly spoke in such a deeming tone with such an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Yes Persona, understood." I turned to look at the speaker; he was seated in the desk I had chosen to occupy. He was so adorably cute, he had bright cerulean eyes, silky blonde hair that caressed his gentle face nicely; he had a feminine/childlike feel but nonetheless was a really gorgeous male specimen. Said boy looked down at me before he glared and perused his lips in utter disgust, perhaps he wasn't childlike and cute after all.

I followed the boy outside the classroom before he bellowed in my face.

"Thanks a lot for sitting beside me, really, now I'm a laughing stock and Persona expects me to educate you on Alice's." He sighed before raking his hand through his beautiful silky locks. Despite my fear I stared at Nogi with no emotion whatsoever, slightly disgusted by his outburst, but no fear.

"I'm sorry; it's just…that man really puts me on edge. I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi."

Despite his reasoning his reaction to such a trivial dispute between a teacher really didn't slide over well with me. Life was too precious to be wasted on being agitated by something like this. I remained impassive to the boy before me before I nodded my head in understanding, ultimately accepting his apology.

Emotions really did seem troublesome to me at some points, before I transferred to Alice Academy I used to be the most emotional person ever, now it was as though a lock had been placed over my heart, the key has long since been destroyed.

"So you're Mikan Sakura?" Ruka muttered, he seemed nervous, I presume it's the awkwardness I've caused due to my lack of communication.

"Yes." I finally responded in hopes that he could loosen up, if only slightly, upon realizing that I could communicate. However it seemed to have the opposite effect as he stared at me wide eyed while his cheeks turned a light pink. I cocked my head questioningly to the side but he simply shook his head and coughed to clear his throat.

"So Persona said you don't know what Alice's are. Alice's simply put are powers. If you've been enrolled into Alice Stars it means you are in possession of some sort of Alice. There are numerous different Alice's some extremely common and some extremely rare. It may seem almost outrageous to you right now but basically you, and the other members of Alice Stars have some special power, weak or strong, common or rare, we're all considered extraordinary and are treasured by the school. We train in Alice Stars mastering our power so that we can utilize it in society in the near future."

I stared at this poor boy in disbelief; he was under the impression that he…that I had magical powers. I had accepted the fact that this course wasn't an astronomy course, but listening to what this boy had just conveyed I began to wonder if it was maybe a psychiatric ward instead, perhaps Persona believed I had some mental disorder and so accepted me into this rehabilitation course.

"She thinks you're mental Ruka, in fact she thinks this place is a rehabilitation center for the mentally insane." A cheerful voice bellowed as a grinning face greeted both Ruka and I.

"Koko…." Ruka muttered while turning to me with a look of pity on his face.

I looked at boy who just joined us and began wondering how he knew what I was thinking.

"I have a mind reading Alice!" Koko beamed loudly and proudly.

I quirked an eyebrow in disbelief at the boys before me, one believed we're all in possession of magical powers, the other believes he can read minds, this really is a psychiatric ward, I don't belong here!

"I don't believe I can read minds Mikan I know I can!" Koko beamed once again that idiotic smile never dissipating from his face, "and this isn't a psychiatric ward, we're all sane of mind, and you do belong here Mikan! I'm just not sure what Alice it is that you have yet." With that Koko walked away slowly, the smile still prominent on his face, but it was obvious he was pondering something intently.

Ruka cleared his throat rather loud beside me so I presented him with my undivided attention. "Please believe us Sakura-San, Alice's are real, we all have some special power within us."

Deciding to play along with this poor misguided boy I smiled at him offering acceptance, "I'll just need a little more proof if you don't mind, perhaps you could demonstrate your Alice to me?"

Ruka shook his head faster than I completed asking my question. It was enough proof for me so I began walking away from the weird boy and headed towards the buildings main doors.

"Inchou, could you help me for a moment?" Ruka muttered to someone approaching towards us, I swiftly walked past this Inchou and continued walking away from Ruka.

"Mikan-Chan?" a quiet and timid voice called. I turned to the speaker taking in the gentle frail boy before me. He had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes; he wore large glasses and looked so innocent and cute.

"Mikan-Chan, my name is Yuu Tobita, I can show you my Alice if you need some help?" Yuu asked timidly.

I began walking towards the two males, despite my concrete denial, I was interested as to what exactly these two had to offer, and I always wanted to confirm my suspicions of this class being a psychiatric ward for the mentally unstable.

"Alright Inchou," was all I muttered before he nodded and closed his eyes. I stared at the boy before me until I realized the world around me was beginning to slowly transform into something else. Slowly blurry images began to come into focus, fields emerged, bright lush green grass, beautiful and colourful flowers dispersed all along the field, animals playfully skipping throughout the field, the sun big and bright beating down illuminating the colourful scenery. I was all alone in this beautiful piece of land; I smiled genuinely for once in a rather long time. This place was so tranquil and serene.

Before I could fully appreciate all the beauty that lush scenery truly had to offer it began to dissolve around me. I was greeted by two smiling faces.

"I'm the third year's class representative, which is why they call me Inchou, and I have the illusion Alice." Inchou stated matter-of-fact while beaming a kind and gentle smile my way.

I stared in disbelief as to what had transgressed around me, I still wasn't completely accepting what Ruka had to say about Alice's, nor was I completely digressing what had just happened with Koko and Inchou, where they had clearly demonstrated their Alice's. The whole concept seemed so farfetched and unbelievable that I just stared agape at the two males.

I truly wasn't aware of what I had gotten myself into, but magical powers definitely weren't even on the list of what I wasn't expecting.

After Ruka and Inchou escorted me around the building, pointing out areas where students trained, located willing students who would demonstrate to me their Alice's and another clearer and thorough description of what an Alice was I began to accept the idea. Perhaps I was insane.

"Oi Ruka, who's the little girl?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN, I'm sure majority of you know who has arrived on the scene, and I'm sure majority of you are finally excited that he has arrived.**

**So once again I would like to state that Mikan's cold attitude towards the world, especially pertaining to emotions, will be explained in further chapters, also it's important to note that she will NOT remain this way throughout the entire fic. I must admit making her cold and emotionless is rather enjoyable but Mikan is Mikan because of her out of control emotions and I don't want to tarnish her character so don't worry, she will only behave this way temporarily! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this read, it was kinda long but I didn't want to break it up… **

**Well until next time, au revoir my lovely's xx**

**R&R**

**P.S: I've bypassed Ruka's cold attitude towards Mikan, originally he hates her then grows to like her and eventually love her but in my fic It's love at first sight so I can break it easier…**


	3. Chapter 3

The story kind of follows the original story of Gakuen Alice, she enrols in a school realizes she has a magic power but the difference is Mikan is 17 years old, Alice academy is a school for all not just those with Alices...the rest will be revealed in later chapters so read on ;)

**Rating:** M M because there's going to be foul language, violent gory scenes, and my favourite...sex.

**Summary**: Mikan Sakura has recently transferred to the relatively normal Alice Academy. Upon arrival Mikan is inclined to choose a course she wishes to join, she chooses the Alice Stars. The Alice Stars hold more in store for Mikan more so than she ever realized possible. Friends, Love, Secrets, Battles, Betrayal, this course was suppose to be simple, just what has Mikan gotten herself into.

**Disclaimer:** the story of Gakuen Alice and its marvelous characters are not my own, I simply manipulate them to my desire

**Enjoy-xx**

* * *

"Oi Ruka, who's the little girl?"

I didn't bother turning around considering the fact that whomever that disrespectful comment was directed towards it surely wasn't meant for me. I looked at Inchou and smiled a little knowing that whomever that arrogant voice belonged to he probably assumed that Inchou was a girl, seriously that's how adorable and fragile looking he was, like a little girl.

Besides I was wearing rather revealing clothing that would give one the impression I was not a little girl, if anything I looked like an experienced teenager who got around, which couldn't be further from the truth considering I only shared my first kiss this year.

So I just kept my back to the arrogant voice because I knew he wasn't talking to me and the less time I spend in this freaky class the better.

"Natsume…What are you doing back so soon?" Ruka questioned, despite his best effort his voice wavered slightly, I would have assumed he was afraid of whomever this Natsume person was but his facial expression said differently, I've never seen someone look so relived and happy.

"Not happy to see me Ruka?" Whoever this person is he sounds like a royal dick, I still hadn't bothered to turn and look at him.

"No! That's not it! I'm happy you know that Natsume!" Ruka whined, seriously I have to get out of this place. Natsume chuckled slightly and I heard footsteps.

Instinctively I tensed up when I felt his presence close behind me.

"Oi little girl." He breathed on my ear and I shuddered in what I can only assume was fear but it felt more like anticipation, for despite his arrogant voice, it was deep, dignified, and mysterious. Not only that but the scent that suddenly lingered around me was intoxicating, I could only assume it was him.

Realizing now that I was in fact the little girl Natsume was referring to ticked me off to no end so without replying or turning to confront him I simply made a move to walk forward, past Ruka and Inchou, and out of his hell hole.

Before my foot could make contact with the floor I felt a rather large breeze of wind from behind, shutting my eyes tight I grabbed my hair out of instinct and held it down to ensure it wouldn't be a complete mess.

"Polka dots…hmm I was expecting something more revealing, little girl."

There he goes again that arrogant voice, but I have no idea what he's talking about.

I cracked an eyelid open and was greeted by two blushing teenage boys, Ruka and Inchou, looking anywhere but at me.

Did I miss something?

"Oi Polka."

Polka…Polka dots…oh my fucking God…no.

The faces of Ruka and Inchou were more than enough to confirm my suspicions.

"YOU PERVERT!" I bellowed. I was taken aback by my own voice and anger, it has been ages since I expressed such emotion, and it was exhilarating.

Turning on my heels faster than the words had escaped my mouth I pointed an accused finger towards my tormentor.

Hot.

Fucking, Hot.

He stood in front of me casually leaning against the wall with the most confident looking sexiest smirk I ever laid eyes upon, and his perfect lips.

His eyes were closed in contentment and his gorgeous long dark lashes clashed nicely against his perfect blemish free ivory skin.

Tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome, he's fucking hot, but he's got the personality of a fucking dick.

I won't allow him to wear that smirk at my expense ever again, I won't allow him to infuriate me again and flare my emotions. Staring at his cocky yet beautiful composure a little while longer I grew more and more agitated, and deciding it would be best not to look at him any longer I began walking towards him, to obviously walk past him and out those doors.

"Stare much polka?" He didn't even open his eyes but I wouldn't play into his tease game, instead I played ignorant and continued walking.

"Ah, Sakura-San?!" Ruka cried sounding slightly alarmed and with a sense of panic in his voice.

However I kept playing ignorant and continued walking.

It all happened so fast.

I felt the force hit my side with such strength and pain shot down my right arm. I was well aware that someone had ensnared my right arm in their hand and as I became more aware of my surroundings I would realize that my attacker was none other than Natsume.

The breath that I held in my chest never got a chance to escape my lips as I hit the wall fast and became winded. If Natsume didn't have such a strong grasp on my arm right now I would have surely collapsed on the floor by now, I felt my knees grow weak and the throbbing sensation in the back of my head. Just what was this psycho playing at?

"Natsume!"Ruka and Inchou both screamed but neither stepped forward to pull him off me, cowards.

"Bitch, think you're better than us or something?" Natsume bellowed in my face.

Rather than fight back or coward away in fear I remained impassive, I wouldn't allow him to crack my impenetrable barrier, he didn't hold the key to my locked emotions, and I certainly wouldn't show weakness to such an insignificant bastard. I stared straight back into his dark red eyes, I showed no emotion.

"Are you stupid Polka?"

Once again I remained impassive.

"What's her Alice Ruka?" Natsume asked slightly more composed as he turned his attention towards Ruka, but not releasing his tight grasp on my arm.

"Um…I don't know, neither does she apparently, but Persona himself said she had one." Ruka stated matter-of-fact. I could feel him staring at me apologetically but I didn't spare him a glance.

Natsume let out a grunt and basically threw me away from him. I landed on the floor a few feet away from him but didn't bother once looking up towards him.

"You must have the Alice of ugliness, you ugly girl."

Oh how clever this boy is, I can't believe I thought he was hot, I've never met such a disgusting person.

I heard him mutter a few curses before I could hear his retreating footsteps.

"Sakura-San!"

"Mikan-Chan!"

I continued to keep my eyes glued to the ground in front of me even though I felt Ruka's and Inchou's hands on my shoulders shaking me slightly to ensure I wasn't harmed I presume. Deciding it would cause a scene if I continued lying on the floor I sat up slowly and stood to my full height.

I could see the look of concern in their eyes, they seemed so apologetic and slightly confused regarding my reaction, I wasn't crying and I didn't looked scared, of course they looked confused.

"I'm fine." I muttered. I dusted off any dirt on my knees and once satisfied I made my way towards the door.

"Sakura-San he didn't mean it!" Ruka bellowed behind me.

Stopping in my tracks I glanced over my shoulder at the two boys.

"I don't care."

"Sakura-San, you don't understand, he's not like this. You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Ruka muttered.

I continued looking at him urging him to continue his train of thought, since I came to this school people keep telling me I don't know what I've gotten myself into, well I never will unless someone finishes that sentence.

"Natsume is used by the school because of his Alice, there's a hierarchy in our school and he's at the very bottom. He hate's those who act superior to him because he has to live such a gruesome life because of us. He's not the kind of person to hurt someone for no reason, this school really abuses him."

I continued to stare at Ruka and ensured my face betrayed me of no emotions. I still didn't understand why Ruka was telling me this personal information about Natsume, perhaps he thought I would grow to love his friend because I would now feel sympathy towards him, well I wouldn't.

This is why I'm void of emotions because no matter the circumstances emotions always make things worse, I'm not the one who abuses Natsume yet I get punished.

It seems as though emotions cause us to act irrationally, and that is why I choose to mask my own and ensure I never show anyone a weakness, cause them to suffer, and ultimately destroy my happiness and their happiness in life.

I turned away from the two boys yet again and walked away muttering slightly,

"I don't care," to absolutely no one in particular and regarding absolutely nothing in particular.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone who is supporting this story, I really enjoy writing it and manipulating characters to my wishes :3 **

**Did Natsume seem OOC? Well the first time he met Mikan he did attack her, and he always lets his emotions flare, oh well Ruka pretty much saved his ass.**

**So favourites and follows always make me smile but let me just say that reviews actually have me jumping off the walls, so if you enjoyed this chapter please review :D I'll love you forever and always! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

The story kind of follows the original story of Gakuen Alice, she enrols in a school realizes she has a magic power but the difference is Mikan is 17 years old, Alice academy is a school for all not just those with Alices...the rest will be revealed in later chapters so read on ;)

**Rating: M** M because there's going to be foul language, violent gory scenes, and my favourite...sex.

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura has recently transferred to the relatively normal Alice Academy. Upon arrival Mikan is inclined to choose a course she wishes to join, she chooses the **Alice Stars. **The Alice Stars hold more in store for Mikan more so than she ever realized possible. Friends, Love, Secrets, Battles, Betrayal, this course was suppose to be simple, just what has Mikan gotten herself into.

**Disclaimer: the story of Gakuen Alice and its marvelous characters are not my own, I simply manipulate them to my desire**

**Enjoy-xx**

* * *

The sensation that someone is clasping down tightly on my neck overcomes me. My eyes water and vision blurs, why can't I breathe? I can't see or hear a thing…

"MIKAN!"

Like a bell it screeches throughout my ears over and over again. I wish my name wasn't Mikan because the voice screaming for me sounds strained, terrified…familiar.

"Mother…" I mumble.

Straining to say her name I feel the clasping sensation tighten around my throat as my lungs become more engulfed with smoke.

Smoke.

I can't see because of the smoke, I can't breathe because of the smoke…why is there smoke? Pins and needles stab throughout my entire body and I feel hot.

"MIKAN!"

Cool hands wipe my face and I know it's mother but I can't breathe let alone speak.

I feel my limp body being pulled into the air, perhaps this is the falling sensation one feels before death. If this is death I would once more like to speak to my parents and apologize, for I know the state we're currently in is my fault.

Fire burns the pain away. Death is peaceful, easy, life is difficult.

* * *

"Mikan, up you get you'll be late for school!"

Light and heat hits my face as Ji-chan stumbles around my room pulling back my curtains. I look at him and his cheery smile.

"Good morning."

Nodding to his greeting I slowly sit up and stare out to the bright sun.

"Did you have that dream again?" Ji-chan asks concern evident in his voice as he sits down at the end of my bed. "We can talk about it Mikan, I'd prefer if you talk rather than-"

"No I didn't have that dream again," I lied, "and I don't need to talk about it Ji-chan I promise I'm fine." He continues to stare at me disbelievingly so I throw in a smile which instantly lightened his mood.

"Alright sweetheart, breakfast is ready downstairs when you're ready," and with that he shuffles out of my room leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning Mikan-Chan" Narumi sensei greets me as I enter my homeroom class, "you're rather early today."

"Yeah finally mapped down the school." I mutter as I make my way towards my desk in the back corner.

Narumi sensei makes small talk before students begin piling in regarding my teachers, classes, and friends. I enjoy Narumi sensei's companionship and his positive outlook on life and all it has to offer, but I wonder if his smile is truly genuine or show.

Moments before the bell rings it seems all my classmates have arrived to class, minus my classroom partner. Narumi did say he would be away for a few days, not that I was eager to make friends I was eager however to finish my assignments.

Returning my attention to the window I gazed intently at the autumn leaves, watching slowly as each crisp leaf fell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Presuming the voice was directed towards me I turned towards the voice of my interrogator and I wasn't the least bit surprised to be greeted by Natsume and his crimson red eyes.

"Excuse me?" Was all I muttered to the obnoxious boy in hopes he would accept my polite demeanour and speak with a little more self-control.

"Did I stutter polka; I said what the hell do you think you're doing?" I noticed Natsume was staring intently at the desk and assumed I had stolen his desk. Despite his complete disregard pertaining to manners, his cocky and selfish attitude and my-oh so low patience, I decided against my better judgement to argue with Natsume and instead shifted to the only available seat left…right beside him.

Natsume kissed his teeth at my attitude but nevertheless took a seat but made it obvious enough to scoot as far away from me as possible.

Once again the day went by uneventful. I sat in each class, listened to my teacher lecture but took no notes, made no effort to participate in class and avoided all contact possible with students and teachers. Natsume was in three of my classes but deciding that he was much better than me, he ignored my complete and utter existence, and I really could have cared less.

Finally it was last period however after serious debate I decided against returning to the Alice Stars program and decided I would rather head home early. So once I heard the final bell ring for class I grabbed my belongings from my locker, bag, books, jacket and scarf and made my way to the front doors.

* * *

I live relatively far from my school; perhaps a 40 minute walk, so to arrive home earlier than usual would be a slight blessing. I had discovered a shortcut home from school by crossing through old farmland. Signs everywhere signified that soon the land would be torn up for urban development but as of right now it was a barren wasteland, all grass was burnt and dead, no flowers-only weeds, and a few trees scattered throughout the farmland, but it was quiet and peaceful.

I was finally half way home when I heard someone running up behind me. Instinctively I tightened my grasp on my backpack and looked over my shoulder, but there was no one there.

Great now I'm going insane.

But it was back, the sound of feet hitting the flat dead land, crunching the dried out grass at a fast pace, the sound of heavy feet hitting dead soil, the ominous feeling of being watched. Looking over my shoulder again I saw nothing.

"Stupid girl."

I squealed in surprise as I turned towards the voice. Three tall characters, in all black with a mask over their faces stood before me. Before I could scream run or retaliate I felt an electrical shock course throughout my body and my vision blur.

* * *

"Yeah she's in the control room right now Persona, she should be out for a little while longer, Jinjugi went a little over board with his electric Alice…Poor girl."

Both the strain in my neck and the loud booming voice from outside the door awoke me from the darkness. I wasn't aware of my current situation the room was pitch black with only visible light shining in through the bottom of a door where the voice spoke from. Surprisingly I wasn't tied up or gagged, nothing, I was just lying on the floor of a dark room. I tried to remember exactly what happened out in the old farmland but all I can recall were three masked men. Deciding it was better to take action than to sit around waiting to be abused or tortured I sat up and began to crawl away from the door which concealed my attackers.

"Alarm activated…alarm activated…alarm activated…"

The computerized voice repeated over and over again with the loud rings of sirens. Fear overcame my entire being as I knew it was I who activated the alarm and my kidnappers would be in here any moment. "Thanks a lot girlie!" A voice screeched before light consumed the room. Three men walked in the room and I presumed it was the masked men from earlier; they looked around the same stature.

The one who barged in first had spiky red hair and orange eyes; he was an extremely large man with huge muscles and a terribly scary face. The second man was an average sized man, not too muscular but nevertheless large in my eyes, he had shoulder length straight blue hair and hazel eyes; he looked nothing like a kidnapper but rather a kind and gentle soul, much too deceiving. The final man to enter was a true sight to behold, luscious wavy blonde hair and bright violet eyes, a toned body and chiselled face. Yet something about his shadowy eyes told me he was corrupt and deceitful, I was in trouble definitely.

"Dumb bitch setting off the fucking alarm, clever." The orange haired man boasted before hitting the back wall, successfully deactivating the alarm.

"Relax Jinjugi, she just moved around a little." The blue haired man whispered while playing with a strand of hair. "Poor little lamb must be terrified, first you electrocute her and then lock her up in a dark room, of course she's going to move around."

"Shut the fuck up Mori!" Jinjugi snapped.

"Mikan Sakura." The beautiful blonde man spoke angelically, almost hypnotically. "Yes?"

"You did something naughty today Mikan didn't you? But don't you worry Mikan Persona won't punish you too hard considering you're still a newbie."

"Like hell he won't Syo, if he sent us three out she's either pretty powerful or he's pretty pissed." Jinjugi muttered.

"My little lamb is timid, not a powerful competitor in the slightest." Mori whispered.

They continued to argue amongst themselves regarding my punishment that would be decided upon by persona and it was then that I realized these men worked for the Alice program and I was being punished for skipping. A detention would have sufficed but the Alice program seems like the biggest mistake I've ever made.

"Thank you three for retrieving my precious new student." As each word left his mouth a cool shiver ran down my spine.

"Persona." they all muttered in unison before slightly bowing as he entered the room.

"Mikan, I'm deeply hurt, you left school today before Alice stars and didn't even ask for permission, we were all extremely worried about you." Persona muttered before moving closer towards me, "I just couldn't understand why one so adamant on joining such an elite program would skip out after only one day, surely she must have known that wouldn't be tolerated. I sent out my three most experienced and talented students to collect you as well, however I must punish you for behaving with such indiscretion. Perhaps the mask will suffice."

I saw as Mori shuttered behind Persona and Jinjugi beam like a child on Christmas morning. A mask sounded like it would be more than an arts and crafts project.

"Beautiful creation not only will it allow others to know of the crimes you committed against the Alice stars, warning future trouble makers as well as yourself, but it will also bring me joy when I see you beg for me to remove it due to the pain you feel once it begins constricting your Alice. It won't hurt at first, it may take a few hours but don't worry Mikan you'll be punished for your crimes."

* * *

Persona's speech continued to play in my mind as I walked through the Alice stars hallways. Every student I passed noticeably cringed at my hidden face. The mask itself was made from old wood and designed like a mouse; persona deemed this creature fitting as I was nothing more than a small fragile mouse. As time progressed I noticed my energy draining ever so lightly and I assumed it was the mask as Persona had forewarned, but I felt no agonizing pain.

"Sakura-San?!" an alarmed voice panted as well as the sound of footsteps briskly hitting the floor at an alarming speed.

Turning in the direction of the sound I was face to face with Ruka. I noticed that Inchou was also following behind him trying to keep up with Ruka's pace and Natsume trailed lazily behind with his hands behind his head, not a bother in the world.

"Sakura-San are you alright? We heard that Syo and the other two we're sent after you, and now you've got an Alice restraint!"

"I'm fine." Was all I uttered because truly I was, I was prepared for agonizing pain yet all I felt was myself growing more and more tired. It was the final conformation I needed regarding the Alice stars; if I truly had powers like these students are convinced they have I would surely be more affected by this Alice restraint. I'm not affected in the slightest and so it's clear to me that either I have no magic powers, or the Alice stars truly is a mental rehabilitation center, the latter being my more rational presumption. Regardless I must have proven that I don't belong in this course and can get out of this mess once and for all.

"Suits you Polka, seeing that face of yours always makes me feel a bit queasy." Natsume blurted out while finally catching up with his friends.

"How clever of you," was my simple retaliation.

"Oh so she does talk to other people, such an annoying voice though." With that Natsume turned his back to me and began to walk away.

Something boiled up in the pit of my stomach, I barely did anything to offend this boy and yet here he is day after day constantly bickering at me and making life a living hell, well I had had enough.

"HEY ST-"As I outstretched my hand to grasp the back of his shirt an electric current shot throughout my body. Pins and needles stabbed within my head and behind my eyes. I lost all feeling throughout my body yet I felt like I weighed a thousand pounds. I wanted to scream but I couldn't build up enough energy to make any sound escape my parted mouth. I watched as Natsume looked over his shoulder before his face went white in colour. His mouth parted and I distinctively recall his lips shaping to the word shit. He pointed from me to Ruka and made a step towards me but before I could see anything else he disappeared. Everything around me disappeared. The pain overcame my senses and knocked me into the abyss, I was alone, scared and confused. Darkness was my only companion but it was not a companion I welcomed, instead I screamed in hopes it would awaken my senses, but alas, darkness was all that greeted me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! missed you readers xx So I haven't forgotten about this story no no, don't you worry in fact I've imagined more and more ideas on where I want this story to head. I just finished school which is why I put this story on hold, I hope you understand, exams are difficult and I needed to focus. However since I'm finished with that for a while you can expect more updates**

**With that being said leave a comment, fave, follow, they make my day all the more enjoyable and will give me the motivation I require to update this bad boy sooner,**

**until next time-xx**


End file.
